


O Christmas Tree

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: The queens put up all their Christmas decorations, and so the holiday season has officially begun!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> To me putting up the tree is really the start of Christmas. I love putting up the tree. Also, all decorations listed in this fic I own, including the Sesame Street characters in Santa hats.  
> (Day Six! Six for Six! Whoo)

“Can one of you come grab this please?” Anna called, hanging her head out of the manhole in the garage with a bin bag full of what felt like tinsel. When the queens decided they were going to spend the day putting up their tree and other decorations, Anna was tasked with crawling into the ceiling to get them all down. She was the only one brave enough to go up there.

Anne came running over, Jane on her tail, and grabbed the bag from Anna. 

“Must you hang out of there like that?” Jane asked with a light huff, hands on her hips. “I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

“Chill out Jane, I’m not gonna die. We’re all good,” Anna reassured her with a laugh before poking her head back in to get another bag. “Can you take these as well?”

Jane took it from her. “Of course, and just, please be careful.”

“I will.”

Jane and Anne walked back through the garage and into the living room, placing the bags beside the couch with everything else they’d already gotten down, passing Katherine and Cathy who were trying to carry plastic tubs and boxes of the heavier, more fragile stuff as Catalina walked in front of them so they wouldn’t trip and break anything.

“Be careful with that,” Jane reminded them, “Some of that is ceramic.”

“We know, we’ve got it!” Cathy called back, tilting her head up over the boxes to look at Jane and nod.

It took a while for them to get everything down, but eventually, all the decorations were in their living room and Anna was out of the manhole and they were getting ready to set up the tree.

This year instead of just using their plastic one they’d been using since they got their house they brought a real one, having gone to a local tree farm to collect it a few days prior. It stood majestically in the corner of their room where a chair usually sat, the branches had already dropped down so it was ready to decorate.

They looked up at the top and down at their decorations. “So, where do we start?” Katherine asked, looking from box to box. “Can we remember where we put the lights when we took it down last time?”

Catalina shrugged. “I have a feeling that we put them in that one,” She said, pointing to the gold plastic tub. “I think it’s with the other things that either plugin or need batteries because that’d make sense wouldn’t it?”

Cathy moved over to the box and opened it, peering in and fishing through it, pulling out the lights and holding them up to the others. “Found them!” She said, passing them to Anna beside the tree.

Anna started to unwind them from their cardboard, passing the string to Katherine who started to do laps around the tree, wrapping the lights around from top to bottom. Once she was done Anna plugged them in and flicked them on to check they worked. (Something that probably should have been done before they put them on the tree, but no one in that house ever did something the easy way).

The tree lit up and everyone let out little gasps of excitement at the sight of the twinkling coloured flashes. “Aren’t lights beautiful?” Jane sighed happily. Everyone hummed or nodded, too distracted to really say anything about her comment.

Anne and Anna dragged the boxes and bags of decorations over and opened the bags and boxes, and Jane went to the drying rack that was still up to grab the decorations they had made, handing everyone the ones they created to put on the tree before anything else.

“Is everyone ready?” Catalina asked once everyone had all their decorations. Everyone nodded and together they hung their decorations on the tree, spreading out the ones made of pom-poms out but keeping the ones with their names on it at the front of the tree.

They hung up the rest of the decorations they had, ranging from pure glitter to just plain shiny, figures of Christmas figures like Santa and Rudolph to figures of the Sesame Street characters in Christmas hats. Their decorations had quite the range, their tree unthemed and just pure chaos, but they all thought it was a pretty good representation of them, so they didn’t mind.

Every time they pulled out a new one at least one person, usually Anne or Katherine, said “Remember this one?” and burst into some story that related to it, no matter how simple the ornament there always seemed to be a story for it.

Once they were finished with the ornaments they wrapped all the tinsel around, tinsel coming in every colour possible, added some garland beads, and with a hand each on the star, put the star on top of the tree, Jane being shorter than everyone needing the stool from the kitchen to be able to reach at the same height as everyone else

Once they were finished and everyone was back on the solid ground they stood back and admired their work, smiling up at the tree and then to each other proudly.

“I think it looks awesome! Like a total haggle of chaos, like us!” Anne said, bouncing on her feet a little. 

Everyone laughed, and Cathy smiled at her and threw her arm around her shoulder, pulling Katherine in with the other. Katherine made a reach for Jane, who grabbed Catalina and Anne pulled in Anna, and soon they were all standing in an embrace as they looked up at the tree with the lights and reflection of the glitter sparkling down at them.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, unmoving but totally content, until Catalina cleared her throat. “Should we go do the other decorations?” She asked.

Everyone nodded and split apart from each other, moving to the other boxes and bags to start taking everything else out. Jane got the trees they made and put them on the coffee table, Katherine unpacked all the Christmas stuffed animals they had and placed them in various places around the house, Anne put batteries in all the light-up stuff they had and plugged in everything that needed to be, Cathy unpacked the Christmas kitchen things they had and hung up the signs they had and Anna and Catalina went outside to make a start on the outside decor, everyone else joining them to help once they were finished what they were doing.

They went back inside once the last of the lights were hanging from the porch trimming, hung up their stockings on the mantel and went into the kitchen, sitting at the table that now had a snowman tablecloth and snowman chair coverings on it and eating some of the biscuits Jane and Katherine had made the day before. 

“The tree looks really pretty,” Katherine said, looking at the tree through the doorway.

“Everything does,” Cathy nodded, smiling.

They all smiled at each other and sighed happily, excited now that the tree was up and the holiday season finally felt like it had really begun. After the crazy year that it was, the Christmas holiday was a welcome distraction/improvement from it all. It just felt that much more special this year, and everyone in the house was even more excited than they usually were that time of year.

Bring on Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is two out of four Six Xmas fics I have planned because I seemed to have a lot of ideas that just fit with them. Yay for that, they're both coming somewhat soon! (Or at least the thrid one is, the fourth isn't planned until the 19th).


End file.
